Amanecer
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Dos amantes, un sentimiento, una relación imposible... ¿qué sienten dos personas que avandonan sus ideales para poder permanecer junto a quien más aman? Pésimo summary, por favor lean y dejen reviews n.n


Fanfic cortito escrito antes de irme a dormir, creo que es mi primer fanfic de Shaman King y espero que les guste (odio la pareja original que conforma Len en el manga ¬¬, como odio a Jeanne XDDD)  
**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King no me pertenece, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**Amanecer**

-Es muy triste que solo podamos permanecer juntos de esta manera-indicó la adolescente, de largos cabellos rubios, simplemente hermosos a los ojos de él, al igual que todo lo que a Marion refería.  
-Sí… no se podría decir que es una historia de amor pero… tú eres una de las seguidoras de Hao y yo soy más bien tu rival, se supone que por leyes naturales somos rivales. No quiero ni siquiera imaginar que es lo que pasaría si alguno de los chicos nos descubriera…-suspiró Len. Así es gente, el famoso Len Tao llevaba ya varios meses encontrándose a escondidas con la menor de las integrantes del Trío de la Flor, Marion Phauna. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola hacia sí, de verdad la amaba… era tan pequeña e inocente a pesar de todo, le recordaba a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Pilika Usui, aunque claro, la pequeña bruja tenía mucho más estilo que la naturista, tenía… ese toque mágico.  
Todo era calma a su alrededor, no había nadie que perturbara el ambiente… todos aquellos inquietantes shamanes que rondaban el pueblo durante el día se encontraban ahora resguardados en sus camas, descansando y reponiendo energías para próximos combates.  
-Len, ¿qué haremos si nos toca luchar en contra? Yo no quiero pelear contra ti, no quiero verte sufrir-susurró Marion, con un dejo de duda en la voz, mientras se recargaba contra el hombro del fornido muchacho.  
-Todo estará bien, ya encontraré una solución-prometió el peli azul, aunque sabía que eran palabras vacías, promesas que no cumpliría, pues estaba en el destino de ambos el hecho de enfrentarse, y tarde o temprano se verían en el campo de combate-. No quiero pensar en ello por ahora, ¿sí? Disfrutemos esta noche juntos-besó la mejilla de su novia, quien lo miró sonriéndole, sonrojada. Definitivamente era la persona más tierna que jamás conocería, y la única a quien llegaría a amar de esa forma. No le importaba lo que sus amigos pensaran, ni tampoco su familia, escaparía si dada la ocasión fuese necesario, se escondería hasta que sus prejuiciosos padres aceptaran que quería formar una nueva vida junto a una de las servidoras de Hao.  
-Mari tiene miedo…-y tenía razones para tenerlas. Si alguna de sus hermanas se enteraba de la traición de la rubia, no dudarían en castigarla, o peor… le dirían a Hao, quien indudablemente la mataría. A pesar de todos los problemas por los que Len pasaba para poder encontrarse con Phauna y pasar juntos un pequeño rato a solas, la chica estaba mucho peor y ejercía mayores sacrificios. Aún así a ella no le importaba, había conocido el amor por primera vez, sabía ahora de que se trataba, como una droga colocada al borde de un filoso objeto. Pero ella ya había tomado su decisión, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma por aquella droga, y al parecer ésta le devolvía el favor con gusto.  
-No temas mi amor… yo te protegeré… me da igual morir si puedo hacerlo por ti-las palabras de Len tranquilizaron en cierta forma a la chica, a la vez que la inquietaban, no entendía como una persona que padecía agonía por culpa del amor podía pensar en suicidarse y abandonar a su amada-. De esa forma me convertiría en tu espíritu acompañante, te pediría que abandonases a Billy the Kid para poder protegerte con una mayor libertad… y de esa forma jamás nos separaríamos.  
-No, claro que no, solo habría una barrera que divide a los vivos y a los muertos entre nosotros-dijo la rubia con un tinte de sarcasmo-. No quiero que pienses en suicidarte Len, sería una gran tontería… Mari quiere permanecer junto a su apuesto novio para siempre, pero también quiere hacerlo de forma mortal, no como aquel extraño compañero de él-se explicó ella, utilizando su ya conocido modo de hablar referente a la tercera persona, y refiriéndose a Fausto probablemente-. No sé lo que piensen ustedes, pero yo creo que se ve extraño que un humano ande con una mujer fantasma.  
-Sí, puede ser… pero por un lado me alegra, es como si dijeran "el amor no tiene fronteras" o algo parecido-al darse cuenta de lo cursi que había sido su propia frase, clavó la vista en el suelo, avergonzado-. Perdón, se supone que no debo mostrarme débil ante ti… te amo Marion.  
-Y yo a ti Len, más que a nadie-sonrió la shamán.  
Se besaron a la luz de la luna. Aquel gran astro era el único testigo de aquel amor prohibido, como si no desease perderse ningún momento de aquella sucia y traicionera fechoría. Para Marion era toda una nueva experiencia, le encantaba el sentirse la heroína de un cuento de hadas. Cuando estaba con Len, siempre solía recordar los momentos de su infancia en los que su tutora le hacía leer novelas de poetas famosos para inculcarla en el mundo de las letras y la lectura, Romeo y Julieta era una de las tantas. Era feliz interpretando la Julieta perfecta para Len, su Romeo, después de todo, ambos eran de bandos enemigos y se reunían en secreto, tal cual sucedía en el libro.  
-Len, esto es muy romántico… te amo-sonrió Marion, acariciando el rostro del joven. Era imposible ver al descendiente de los Tao demostrando la crueldad y frialdad que solía, estando cerca de Marion. Al unirse en tan mágico ritual, dejaban atrás vidas y costumbres, transformándose completamente en otros seres, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Era allí cuando mostraban quienes eran realmente, como si el resto de su vida fuera una farsa. Len era un chico tierno y dulce, siempre dispuesto a satisfacer las necesidades y caprichos de la menor. Siempre cuidaba de ella, le llevaba regalos, de todo, daba su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerla feliz.  
-Gracias por ser quien eres Marion, gracias por mostrarme tu verdadero yo-el muchacho volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para unir sus labios por segunda vez, disfrutando de la forma en la que sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza que desearían que no tuviera fin.

Permanecieron allí por horas al igual que lo acostumbraban hacer, pero sabían que todo tenía un final, por lo que cuando comenzó a aclarar el muchacho sacudió levemente a su novia, quien se encontraba dormida sobre su hombro. La pequeña abrió los ojos como una tierna niña lo haría, en un principio confundida sin entender en donde se encontraba, pero luego sonriendo felizmente al encontrarse con su novio quien le sonreía amablemente.  
-Se acabó el hechizo de esta noche, hermosa…-susurró Len a su oído, provocando que una pequeña risa escapara de los pálidos labios de la Hanagumi-. Es hora de despertar y regresar a la cotidianeidad de nuestras vidas.  
-De acuerdo…-sonrió Marion, asintiendo lentamente, pero sonriente. Len sintió como ella apretaba un poco el agarre que mantenía firmemente sobre su ropa, para luego soltarla y ponerse de pie, acomodando su vestido-. ¿Aquí a la misma hora que ayer?-preguntó luego, contemplando el naciente amanecer, la manera en la que el tímido sol comenzaba a asomarse.  
-Te estaré esperando-corroboró el mayor, poniéndose de pie también para estrechar a su amada en un último y fuerte abrazo-. Te amo… no lo olvides.  
-Yo también te amo Len…-y sin decir más, la rubia desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de que hubiera estado allí segundos antes. El solitario muchacho sonrió y se llevó una mano al corazón, el cual latía sumamente rápido, siempre lo hacía cuando él y Marion estaban juntos. Permaneció allí varios minutos contemplando el amanecer mientras procuraba regular su respiración y tranquilizarse un poco antes de llegar a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros como si nada hubiese sucedido. Jamás sospecharían que Marion y él estaban juntos, era impensable para alguien de su dinastía, para alguien que contemplaba la nobleza con tal valor… para alguien tan orgulloso como él… Pero nada de ello era verdad, él amaba a su novia con toda su alma y sabía que era el más afortunado del mundo por tenerla a su lado, no le interesaba lo que los demás opinaban. Sonrió, aquel sería un bello día, pero probablemente una aún más bella noche…

**FIN  
**

* * *

Okay, bien, lo acepto, últimamente no se qué me pasa que no hago más que escribir fanfics en los que las personas no pueden ser enteramente felices .__________. y generalmente por estar separados por algún tipo de fuerza. Pero muem, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Amo la tragedia XDDD. En este fanfic se puede ver reflejado uno de mis grandes ideales, **el amor no tiene límites**, no importa lo que los demás les digan, NO LES CREAN. Si quieren salir con un chico que sus amigos odian, vayan y háganlo!! jajaja. En fin, espero sus reviews con todo cariño, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia n.n nos vemos en otra ocación!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
